


Verbiage - Windfall

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1428]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee finally feels like he can court Tony, but who is the most surprised on their first date?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1428]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Verbiage - Windfall

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/29/2003 for the word [verbiage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/03/29/verbiage).
> 
> verbiage[ vur-bee-ij ]  
noun  
overabundance or superfluity of words, as in writing or speech; wordiness; verbosity.  
manner or style of expressing something in words; wording:  
a manual of official verbiage.
> 
> This is for Prompt 3 of the October 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/212133.html).

McGee watched Tony walk into the bullpen in yet another expensive set of clothes. He knew that was a designer outfit and had no idea how Tony could afford so many of them on the budget of a government agent. Don’t get him wrong, McGee loved Tony’s suits, like seriously loved them.

McGee had seen the suits FBI agents wore. They were a completely different look. Most FBI agents just looked sloppy and boring in those suits where as Tony always stood out and looked amazing in his suits.

He’d never told Tony how good he looked nor that McGee knew how expensive his suits actually were. He knew that Tony would have made even more fun of him than those jabs he’d made about Tim being gay when he found those girly magazines at Tim’s desk. Of course, it didn’t help that pretty much every time he tried to talk to Tony or Gibbs he turned into a stuttering mess.

The reason was different for each of them, but the result was the same. He had what he considered a healthy fear of Gibbs and what he would do to them if they didn’t meet his standards. Well, it wasn’t really a fear so much as Tim really didn’t want to get kicked off the team and thus wanted Gibbs to be proud of him. 

Tony, on the other hand, he’d had a crush on for years. Pretty much ever since he’d first realized that all the pranks Tony played on him were to help him grow a spine and were Tony’s way of trying to be friends. He had a suspicion that Tony swung both ways, but he still couldn’t admit his feelings to Tony. Just because Tony could be into guys, didn’t mean that he would be into McGee.

That’s why McGee was glad that his book Deep Six had taken off as well as it had. He’d received his first check and it was a significant chunk of money. He finally felt like he could afford to wine and dine Tony the way he deserved now.

He’d been afraid to even consider it when the best he could offer Tony was a midrange Italian restaurant. Of course, just because he could afford to woo Tony thanks to his verbiage didn’t mean it was going to be easy to do. He still had no idea if Tony could even return his feelings. 

Now that his book had hit the shelf, many doors were opening that he’d never had access to before. He could actually make a reservation at a five star restaurant and they would fall all over themselves to please him. Now, he just had to ask Tony out on a date. 

He’d tried to come up with the words to ask Tony out multiple times today as they worked their current case, but every time he opened his mouth to ask Tony out the words failed him. Frustrated with himself as they closed up shop for the day, McGee finally decided to play it cool. “Hey Tony, I got a reservation at Marcel’s for tonight and don’t have anyone to go with me. You interested?”

“Marcel’s?” Tony whistled. “That place is expensive. How’d you get that?”

Tim shrugged, reminding himself to play it cool. “My book is doing well.”

“That’s great. I’ll be happy to join you, Tim.”

“Great. I’ll pick you up in 2 hours?”

“Sounds good, McGeek, but we could just meet there.”

“Nah. We have to have the full experience, I’ve been told. I’ll pick you up.”

Tony gave him a weird look, but didn’t contest McGee’s statement a second time.

McGee hurried home and changed into a new suit he’d bought specifically to impress Tony on a date. He just hoped that the suit and the limo would do the trick. He knew he should be concerned about Tony liking him for himself and not his money, but as they were already friends he felt like they knew each other pretty well and he wanted to go all out to try and impress Tony. Not only that, but he hoped that the over the top date would make Tony consider putting McGee in the dateable box, which McGee was pretty sure that Tony had never even considered in relation to him before.

McGee had the limo driver wait for him as he headed up to Tony’s apartment to retrieve him for their date. Tony didn’t know that’s what it was, yet, but McGee hoped it would be pretty obvious once Tony saw the limo. He knocked on Tony’s door and then shifted his weight from one foot to another, impatiently, as he waited for Tony to open the door.

McGee’s mouth dropped open when Tony opened the door. Tony had obviously dressed up for the restaurant and McGee couldn’t help his hand from twitching towards Tony. He so badly wanted to touch the smooth curve of Tony’s back that was displayed for all to see due to the cut of the fabric. 

“You look good, Tim.”

Tim shook his head and pulled his hand back to his side. “Thanks. You do too.”

McGee gestured towards the car and followed behind Tony as they headed for the parking lot. He knew when Tony spotted the limo as he stopped dead in his tracks. “You didn’t.” 

”Don’t worry. It’s all part of the experience.”

Tony glanced at McGee and then back to the limo and then back to McGee. “Is this a date, Tim?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

Tim blushed as Tony gave him the once over. “Well, you certainly look good enough to eat.” Tony winked as he climbed into the limo.

That didn’t tell McGee whether Tony considered this a date or not, but McGee would take it for now. McGee slid onto the seat next to Tony and the driver pulled out onto the street and they headed for Marcel’s. Tony turned to face McGee. “So I did some quick research. Did you know that Marcel’s is taking donations for no child hungry tonight and we actually have a table that is part of the charity event?”

Tim wrinkled his forehead. “How do you know what table we have? I made the reservation.”

“I called them up when I found out the event was going on and made sure they put us down for one of the charity tables.”

“Are you a big supporter of no child hungry?”

“Yeah. I didn’t grow up hungry, but I so easily could have given Senior disowned me at twelve and it’s never the kid’s fault.”

“I thought you didn’t like kids.”

“Just because I don’t want to babysit them doesn’t mean I want them to die from hunger, McGeek.”

“Oh.” Tim felt like an idiot, now. Still he’d never known this about Tony. It was a surprise to be finding it out on a date that McGee had planned, but he liked the idea that Tony was willing to share these things with him. 

He silently promised himself that he would make a hefty donation to no child hungry tonight. He would have to do it carefully as he didn’t want Tony to find out about it. He didn’t want Tony to think that he only donated to the fund to impress Tony. He’d been moved by Tony’s logic, but the goal of the donation was to help the kids not woo Tony. 

Tonight’s fancy dinner was supposed to help woo Tony, but McGee honestly had no idea if it would or not. Of course, the charity table was not the only surprise that Tony sprung on McGee that night. They’d been chit-chatting for an hour or so as they worked their way through the appetizer course and onto the main dish course when Tony excused himself, ostensibly to go to the restroom.

McGee quickly signalled the waiter and asked for a donation form, so that he could put in a donation before Tony got back. He scribbled down what he thought was a reasonable amount and handed it back. He heard someone cough into a microphone to get their attention and glanced up at the stage that had been set up at the front of the room for this event.

It looked like they were getting ready to start something. He had no idea what was planned for this event and wondered if Tony did. They hadn’t gotten anything that said what would be happening when so McGee had no idea what was happening on stage now.

When most of the room was facing forward, the announcer welcomed them all to the no kid hungry event. “We have a number of very special people that have signed up to be auctioned off for a date night. Note, this is a platonic date; anything sexual is purely at their discretion.”

McGee sat up ramrod straight in his seat. He hadn’t known there was a bachelor and bachelorette auction going on. Where was Tony, Tim was sure he wouldn’t have wanted to miss this. Heck, it was probably the reason that Tony had made sure they got a charity table.

McGee grew suspicious as the announcer went through the first three bachelors and no sign of Tony returning from the bathroom. He’d been gone way too long. McGee was just about to get up to check the restroom and make sure nothing bad had happened to Tony when Tony’s name was announced as the next bachelor being auctioned off.

McGee’s mouth dropped open and he signalled the waiter for a bidding panel. No way was he going to let Tony go on a date with someone else. Not when he had the money to bid on him now. 

Of course, Tony looked very sauve up on stage in his suit and McGee wasn’t the only one interested in the date. He almost wished that he had Gibbs’ scary glare down and could glare the other bidders into backing down. It was down to him and one other bidder now as they fought back and forth to claim the top spot. 

McGee blanched when he heard the amount that he’d won Tony for. It was by far more than any other bachelor had earned and was pretty much McGee’s entire advance for his book. It was definitely a good thing that he still had a job as an NCIS agent or he wouldn’t be able to afford his rent.

Tony returned to the table and grinned at McGee. “Did you really just spend that much to get a second date with me?”

McGee blushed. “I can’t help it. I like you, Tony.”

“Pretty sure it’s more than that, given you probably just spent your entire advance on me.”

“How do you know that?” McGee looked sheepish.

“Just a lucky guess.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were being auctioned off here tonight when I asked you out?”

Tony shrugged. “I thought it would be a nice surprise. Did you not like it?”

“It was definitely a surprise.” McGee glared.

Tony chuckled. “Aw, come on, Tim. You know I have to keep you on your toes. I wouldn’t be me otherwise.”

McGee shook his head at Tony. “It’s all good, but I’m definitely expecting a lot out of this second date.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure I can deliver something that will make you happy about your purchase.” Tony winked.

McGee grinned back. “I can’t wait to find out what kind of special delivery you plan to provide me.” 

The announcer went through the rest of the bachelors and bachelorettes, but McGee didn’t pay him any attention. He was too focused on Tony, who seemed very amenable to dating McGee. McGee was reveling in the attention being lavished on him and giving back as good as he got. 

When the waiter delivered dessert, they took turns feeding each other and generally having a great time as they turned it into an impromptu competition to see who could eat the dessert more sexily off of the other’s fork. By the time the event ended and they were heading back to Tony’s apartment, there was no doubt in McGee’s mind that Tony was interested back. He walked Tony up to his apartment and dared to lean in for a kiss.

Tony let him have the kiss, but stepped back before McGee could angle for more. “Ah ah, Tim.” Tony shook his finger at him. “Not on the first date.”

“On the second one?” Tim asked hopefully.

Tony chuckled as he opened the door. “We’ll see. Depends on how good you are.”

“Or how naughty I am?” McGee arched an eyebrow at Tony.

Tony grinned. “Something like that. Night, McGee.”

“Night, Tony.” McGee returned to the limo with a huge smile on his face that he couldn’t seem to get rid of, not that he really wanted to. He couldn’t wait for his second date with Tony, now.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
